


Rainy Night Cuddles (Peter Parker x reader) (fluff)

by lottiedotti



Category: Marval, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Reader Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiedotti/pseuds/lottiedotti
Summary: It’s a rainy, restless night... but thankfully your amazing boyfriend is always available for cuddles. (One-shot, fluff overload)





	Rainy Night Cuddles (Peter Parker x reader) (fluff)

The sound of rain pounding at your window woke you up with a start. It seemed as though the sky had opened up the flood gates and was letting loose an ungodly amount of rain.  
“Dammit” you mumbled under your breath as you pulled the sheets farther over your head. It was late and you were awake, it wasn’t exactly an ideal situation. 

Well since you were up now you might as well make the best of the situation. You reached for your phone and clicked it on revealing the time; a little after 2:00 in the morning. Unlocking your phone you immediately went for the messaging app, deciding it was best to text the one person you know for sure that would be up at this hour. Your boyfriend of eight months Peter Parker. Since meeting at the beginning sophomore year you two had been inseparable, he was a dotting boyfriend and you loved it...not that you’d ever admit it to anyone else. Tapping away you began texting him:

“You awake..?”

His response was almost immediate...  
“Yes love, but why the heck are you... it’s so late”

“Rain woke me up...” you typed and were instantly greeted with him typing back:

“I’ll be over in 5”

Yeah right you thought to your self as you laid back down, you and Peter lived well over a mile apart it would take him forever to walk to your house in this rain. And it would be ridiculous to even expect-Your thoughts were cut off by a soft tapping on your window. Rolling over you were greeted by a drenched Peter standing on your fire escape.

“My god Peter it’s pouring” you muttered as you got up to quietly unlock the window to let him inside. He stealthily climbed in and wrapped you in an tight embrace.

“Babe your freezing and soaking wet” you quietly giggled, nuzzling into his arms. 

“Well I guess this will have to go then...” Peter said stripping out of his drenched shirt to reveal his toned chest. 

You climbed back into your tiny bed and motioned for Peter to crawl in next to you. 

Grabbing a blanket from the floor Peter quietly slipped into bed next to you, carefully making sure the mattress didn’t creak. 

Once he was pushed up behind you as close as possible he pulled up the covers engulfing you into a nest of blankets and wrapped his strong arms around you. 

“Love, you should really try to sleep” he mumbled into your ear while nuzzling against your hair.

You sighed in response and began to settle into his embrace and slip back into sleep until you were faced with a pressing question. 

“Peter...” you breathed “how did you get here so fast”. You turned to face him for a response but we’re presented with his peaceful sleeping face instead. Getting drowsy again you decided it could wait until morning. The noise from the rain outside melted away and you smoothly slipped into a deep sleep surrounded by the immense warmth radiating from both the blankets around you and your amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic!! Please leave a comment... I’m taking requests!!


End file.
